Crazy They Call Us (Formerly My Beautiful Psycho)
by Circus4APsycho8
Summary: The 4 ninja, Sensei Wu, & Misako are called to battle, leaving Lloyd and Nya behind. They're gone for four years, and when they come back to their war-torn city, they find Nya&Lloyd missing, but something went terribly wrong, but the ninja aren't sure what. Meanwhile, Nya & Lloyd know they're back, but don't want to be found.Jaya. The cover pic was made with Squad Yourself.
1. The Ride Back Home

**Hey guys!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Ninjago.**

 **Chapter One: Letters**

 **(United States of America) (Jay's POV)**

I don't think Nya's dead.

Well, at least that's what Kai says. He said that if you're far away from someone and they die, it's like a punch in the heart. He said he felt it when his parents had died.

I haven't felt it. He said he hadn't either.

So, I don't think she's dead. I feel the same way about Lloyd.

But they haven't been writing back lately. I've been really worried about them, but we can't leave America until we finish up our job.

Two years.

They haven't written in two years. We've been gone for four.

From what I last heard from Lloyd, Nya hadn't been doing too well. He didn't go into specifics, but I felt like things were bad there.

I think things are even worse now.

Kai's been restless. Cole's pacing again. Zane's been more quiet than ever. Misako is with Sensei Wu, and he is trying to comfort her. She can't calm down.

We're going back today. We made it to our flight at 6:00 AM, and we have about two days left.

Another thing that's been contributing to our fear? The tapes. The USA promised they'd keep an eye on Ninjago while we were gone, but they lost contact with Cyrus Borg two years ago, which had been about the time Nya and Lloyd stopped writing. The other reason we didn't go back was because they had managed to get their hands on a street camera which had caught Nya and Lloyd on tape. It looked like they had been evacuating the city.

It's too quiet up here. Cole looks like he's about to puke. Kai is stressing. Zane looks nervous.

I feel nervous and scared more than anything. I miss Nya so much, all I want is to hold her in my arms and know she's safe.

"Ninja," Sensei Wu says, voice a little more serious than usual. "I know this is going to be hard, coming back to Ninjago, but it's for the best. We must find Lloyd and Nya. I sense something...terrible has happened to them."

Misako buries her head in his chest. He brings an arm up to comfort her.

I don't even bother to hide the tears falling down my cheeks. We shouldn't of left.

Burying my faces into my palms, I feel three other hands on my back.

"We're going to find them," Cole says. "and we're going to find the truth. No matter how painful it might turn out, we'll be by your side."

I can't control the tears. "Yeah-bu-but what if something bad happened?! What if she's hurt...or suffering or in pain..." The thought is too much to bear.

"She-they're strong, Jay."

Their attempts to comfort me don't help.

 **(Somewhere in Ninjago) (Lloyd's POV)**

"Nya," says Ronin, "there's a plane about two days out. Looks like it's headed towards Ninjago."

She turns around. She's in a tight black dress that's a little short, but sexy.

"Really?" She asks.

"Mmm-hmm. What should we do?"

"We can't be caught by them." Skylar says, wearing a knee-length magenta dress. It's also tight on her.

"Agreed."

"Anyone know what we should do?" Ronin asks.

"They may not stop trying to track us down until they have proof that A) we're dead or B) we're not in Ninjago anymore." I say, standing up and adjusting my fedora.

I no longer call myself the Green Ninja. I'm so out of that phase.

I'm just Lloyd now.

"Okay, then let's split up," Nya says, fingering her .44 pistol.

"Okay. But where?"

"We should each 'live' in a sector."

And with that, we start making plans.


	2. The Bounty

**Hello, peeps! Sorry I've been inactive, I've been busy. Algebra sucks. I hate math.**

 **Also, I kinda intertwined present and past tense in a part of this chapter, so if it's confusing, I'm really sorry.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Ninjago...right?**

 **(Chapter Two)**

"Okay, everyone gear up, then go." Ronin announces.

I smile as I run my finger over my long-missed machine gun. Its weight feels so natural in my arms.

Nya has changed back into her dark and slightly revealing outfit. She has a missile launcher strapped to her back and an assault rifle in her hands, along with a few extra magazines filled with ammo and a few knives strapped to her legs. She has another gun strapped on her back along with the launcher.

Skylor was dressed in an orange hood and ripped grey jeans. She had her shotgun in her arms along with a few knives strapped to her waist.

Me? I'm wearing my worn out black suit with a green tie and my trusty black fedora with its green strap around it. I have my machine gun in my hands and a machete strapped to my back.

Ronin is dressed in his typical armor with a pistol strapped to his waistband and another assault rifle in his arms.

I grin. We're all dressed up. : )

"Okay, guys, well I guess I'll see you later. Head to your assigned area and I'll find a way to contact you by the end of the week."

Nya smiles and walks up to me. I grin.

"What?" I ask. "See something you like?" 

She frowns, then slings her gun over her shoulder. She brings her hands up to my face and pushes my fedora down so that it barely covers my eyes.

"Much better. It looks more enigmatic."

I nod.

"Well, it's best if we get moving," Ronin says, "I'll see ya guys later," and with that, he's out the door.

Skylor turns towards me. "Take care."

I nod my head. "You too." She turns and runs out the door. That leaves Nya and I.

She gives me her signature twisted smile, then turns and walks out.

I adjust my fedora once more, then head out myself.

 **(Kai's POV)**

 **(A Few Days Later)**

Our city is in ruins.

As we each get down from the plane, I can't help but feel...angry.

The buildings' walls are filled with holes. All of the glass windows are broken; some sharp fragments of glass remain in the windows. The streets are littered with debris.

A cool breeze gently floats its way to our ears.

The sound of the wind...

...it's the only sound I can hear.

It's too quiet.

"What happened...?" I mutter. Anger boils in my blood. Whoever did this to our city is going to pay.

"What the..."

"Ninja," Sensei says, suddenly, "I sense that Lloyd and Nya were recently here."

I shiver. Something feels completely wrong.

"Guys," Jay says, "is that..."

"...the Bounty?!" Cole asks.

It's completely ruined like the time the Great Devourer ate it as its appetizer.

"Oh my Overlord..." Misako mutters.

"Let's check it out!" I say, running over to the debris. It looks like it's been burnt to ashes, charred wood lying everywhere.

"Our home is ruined..." Zane mutters.

"Ninja?" Misako asks.

"What is it, Misako?" Cole asks.

"Um...did we used to have this many knives?"

We walk over to where she is standing.

"Holy shit..." I mutter.

There are dozens-no, maybe hundreds-of knives scattered everywhere in the rubble. They're all different sizes and shapes. 

A shiver runs up my spine. I close my eyes. This...this is too much. Already I can feel anger pulsing through my veins.

I suck in a deep breath and close my eyes.

What the hell happened here...

I open my eyes.

. . . .

 _Suddenly, I'm back inside the Bounty. I gasp. It's not burnt to crisps._

 _I'm breathing heavily. This doesn't feel real. This feels like one of those dreams that feels so real and yet you know isn't._

 _This...this must be some kind of...flashback._

 _I turn myself towards the door. It looks like I'm back in our old room. It looks like it always does, dresser filled with messy clothes, beds unmade. I grasp the knob, unable to feel the knob and twist it open, starting towards the living room._

 _Suddenly, I hear voices. Two of them. They're familiar, too._

 _"How are you holding up?"_

 _"I-I don't know."_

 _A pause, then a sigh. "What happened after you found her?"_

 _I finally enter the living room. Skylor and Lloyd are sitting across from each other on the couch. Skylor had one leg tuck under her other thigh, and was crossing her arms. Her red hair was pulled back in its typical ponytail and she waswearing an orange tank top and red leggings, her feet bare._

 _Lloyd doesn't look too good. His hair is longer than I remember and look shiny with oil. He had bags under his eyes, which looked a little bloodshot. His green ninja gi was replaced with a loose green t-shirt and a pair of dark green sweatpants. He's fiddling with his shirt._

 _"I started yelling at her." he responded._

 _"What did you say?" she asked._

 _"I...I said...I asked her why she would do that to herself. Why she was so sad aside from the fact that the ninja are probably dead-" he stops. Tears welled up in his eyes._

 _"That must've been hard." She said._

 _"But it wasn't!" Lloyd exclaimed. "I was so angry I wasn't thinking. The words just flew out of my mouth."_

 _"What happened after that?"_

 _"She passed out. I carried her home and tied her to the bed. I didn't know what to do."_

 _Skylor nodded. "And that's when you called me?"_

 _He nodded._

 _Skylor bites her lip. "Do you know why she passed out?"_

 _"Probably from overdose."_

 _"It sounds like you and Nya have a lot to work out. Once Ronin gets her through the recovery, you should talk to her."_

 _Lloyd nodded._

 _"Is there anything else?"_

 _"No," he responded. "thank you." He stood up, then hugged her._

 _"Thank you, Skylor."_

 _"No problem. Call me if you need anything."_

 _A door gently closed shut, and heavy footsteps pound down the hall. I turn my head to see Ronin._

 _"How is she?" Skylor asked._

 _"Better. She got through it better than yesterday. She's asleep now. Hopefully by next week the drug'll be outta her system." He sighed._

 _Lloyd shuddered. "Okay. Thank you, Ronin. Here's your payment." He tried to hand Ronin a few coins, but Ronin declined._

 _"A girl like her shouldn't be suffering like she is. Keep an eye on her. I'll be back tomorrow." He walked out._

. . . .

I open my eyes again and gasp.

"What the..."

"Ninja, did you see that?" Misako asks. I look up. The Bounty has been burnt again.

"Yeah," I say.

"Ah-huh." 

"Ditto."

Sensei walks up to us. "Misako can allow others to see the past events of a place with her mind." 

"Really?" I ask.

She nods. "I don't like doing it, though."

"Were they talking about Nya?" Jay asks.

"Overlord, I hope not," I say, "it sounds like...whoever they were talking about was hooked on something."

"Oh overlord..." Jay covers his face up. Cole wraps an arms around him.

"We'll find them," Cole says.

"But why..." Jay whispers. He sounds like he's crying.

"I don't know, but we need a plan!" I yell.

"Okay, okay...I have an idea," Cole says. "to find out what happened, we need to find people. Ask around. After that, we'll go after Nya and Lloyd. Let's split up. Jay and I'll head north and east, Kai and Zane, head south and west. Sensei and Misako, keep looking here. Sound good?"

We nod.

"Good. Meet us back here in two weeks at...six o' clock pm sharp. Got it?"

We nod.

"Bring it in, boys...and lady." Cole says, putting his hand in the middle. We all join in.

"NINJAAAAAAAAGOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

 **Awww snap!**

 **Thank you for reviewing! It means a lot to me :D**

 **Also...I think I spelled Skylor's name with an a last chapter...but I changed it...so...yeah... :P**

 **Please review! :D :D :D :D :D**


	3. Stranger

(Chapter 3)

(Jay's POV)

We decide to split up in the morning. Everyone is exhausted from the long trip. I'm not quite ready to travel with Cole yet.

We set up camp away in an old building. We didn't expect to come back to...this, but the Americans gave us a few months supply of food and water. We have to make do with sleeping arrangements, but that'll all work out. Eventually, we find a few beds in the building. I have to share with the other three.

None of us says anything. We just lie there and think.

My mind wanders to Nya. What if she's out there, alone, cold, hurt? Or maybe Lloyd's with her. But what if he isn't? What if Nya is in danger, and here I am trying to fall asleep?! What if a bad person is with her?! What if she's sick or injured?!

I can't control the tears running down my cheeks. I would give anything to have Nya safe in my arms right now. Anything. All I want is to see that she is safe, alive, and okay.

I sniff too loudly, and everyone else hears me. Someone says something to me, but I can't hear. I don't think I've ever missed her this badly. It hurts to think about her, yet she is all I can think about.

Somehow, I manage to fall asleep.

/::/::/::/

Jay.

My eyes flutter open, just barely. The room is dark. I hear the soft snores of the guys around me.

 _Jay_.

Someone is calling my name. Propping myself up on my elbow, I look around as my eyes adjust to the dark.

There is a black shadow in the shape of a woman standing in front of our bed. The only visible feature of her are her eyes. They're an eerie color of gold. The shape of the woman almost looks like Nya.

 _Others_.

"Huh? Nya? Is-is that you?" I ask. Am I hallucinating?!

The woman shakes her head.

 _Others. Wake._

I won't lie, I'm scared shitless right now. There is something unnatural about her. Her aura is...dangerous.

I don't know what to do. I feel frozen in place.

 _I. Am. Friend._


	4. Prison

**Hi. Sorry this took so long.**

The shadow person gazes down at me, the gold dots in her eyes flicking back and forth between me and the other ninja. Finally, I snap out of my daze and shake the others awake. They awake with sighs and groans, but it doesn't take them long to see the shadow's mysterious figure standing at the foot of our bed.

"Holy shit." Kai breathes. Cole and Zane don't say anything, but the shadow seems satisfied once Misako and Sensei Wu wake. She turns, then stands at the door. I groggily get out of the bed.

"What the hell..." Cole whispers.

 _Follow. Urgent. Gather. Belongings._

I start getting what little stuff I brought with me stuffed in my backpack. The others do the same, then we turn to her.

 _Follow._

The shadow turns, then she walks out of the old building. I know the others are tired, but I drag myself along. If this shadow means finding Nya, then I'll push through anything.

She walks over to where the old Ninjago prison was. It's destroyed now, but some of the ceiling is still intact. She stops at the front.

 _As. Far. As. I. Go. Inside. Now. Great. Help._

Just after I blink, she's gone.

"Where'd she go?" Kai asks.

"What the hell?!" Cole says.

"I sense that was a spirit of memory." Sensei says. "We should listen to her."

"She lead us to the prison," Zane says, "what could have happened here?"

Suddenly, I'm filled with a cold determination to find Nya. I grit my teeth.

"Who knows?" I say. "Let's find out."

So, with that, I go inside, not caring if the others follow me or not. I pick my way through the dirt and rubble, wondering what happened here. After making my way through the debris, I approach a hallway of cells.

"Overlord. There had to of been a fight here." Cole says. I nod.

"Guys!" Zane yells from ahead of us. We rush over to where he is. He's standing in front of what looks like a computer. Its screen is cracked, but the hard drive appears to be intact. Zane takes it out, then he inserts the hard drive into his processor. A few moments, later, he projects the data with his eyes onto a cracked wall.

There's a picture of a person. They don't look familiar. Next to their picture is a description.

 _Name: Ruby Sky_

 _DOB: Unknown_

 _Crime(s) Committed: Resistance_

 _Punishment(s) Assigned: 10 Year Sentence_

"This is a data file of all the prisoners held in here a few months after we saw the security footage of Lloyd and Nya," Zane said. "None of these files are surprising. except..." He frowned, then the projection changed to that of a red-headed woman. She looked pretty beat up.

Then I realize that it's Skylor.

"Skylor?!" Kai asks.

The description of her reads:

 _Name: Skylor Chen_

 _DOB: Unknown_

 _Crime(s) Committed: Resistance & Treason_

 _Punishment(s) Assigned: 25 Year Sentence_

"What?!" Cole asks.

"She's not the only one," Zane says. The projection changes again to a buff man with orange-red hair. He's wearing an eyepatch.

"Ronin?" Of course, everyone's less surprised.

 _Name: Ronin (real name unknown)_

 _DOB: Unknown_

 _Crime(s) Committed: Resistance, Treason, Stealing, Murder._

 _Punishment(s) Assigned: 35 Year Sentence_

"That's not all," Zane says. The screen changes to...

...a dirty, young woman with long, black hair that's tangled in knots, ghostly white skin, and dark eyes.

Oh my overlord...

...it can't be...

 _Name: Nya Smith_

 _DOB: Unknown_

 _Crime(s) Committed: Resistance, Treason, Usage/Selling of Illegal Substances, Murder, Stealing._

 _Punishment(s) Assigned: Life Sentence & "Mental Test"_

The tears are threatening to take over my vision again. I wipe them away, unable to believe it. Murder? Stealing? Illegal Substances?!

"This can't be true. Murder?! Illegal substances?! Nya would never..." I sniff, unable to comfort myself.

"One more." Zane says. The projection changes again.

Blonde hair caked with dirt. Green eyes unusually dull.

"Lloyd!" Misako yells. Sensei embraces her as tears stream down her cheeks.

 _Name: Lloyd M. Garmadon_

 _DOB: Unknown_

 _Crime(s) Committed: Resistance & Treason_

 _Punishment(s) Assigned: 25 Year Sentence_

"This is...real data."

"Something is fucked up here." Cole says, gritting his teeth and pointing to the projection. It turns off.

"It also has the location of their cells," Zane says.

Kai remains unnaturally quiet. To be honest, I don't blame him.

"Let's go look at the cells." I whisper.

I have to wipe off my tears. I have to stay strong. Why Nya and Lloyd did those things...I don't know but there has to be a good reason for it. They would never do anything like that.

But times had changed for them. Had they changed? And, if so, in a good or bad way?

We find their cells. Skylor and Ronin's are completely empty. Lloyd's cell is empty except for one thing.

A journal. Misako picks it up. It's a one-subject composition notebook. On the front is his name in his own handwriting.

"A journal?" Kai asks.

Miskako shrugs. Her eyes are hard, yet reflective. She opens it.

"Let's find out."

 **I'm thinking about changing the title to this. I might. Not yet, though.**


	5. LG-Entry 1, Day 1

Lloyd Garmadon

Day 1

I honestly don't know where to start. The beginning? Sure.

But when did it all begin?

Kai, Jay, Cole, Zane, Uncle, and Mom all went to America for a mission that was only supposed to last for...what, a few months? A year at most. Something like that. They've been gone for four years. I miss all of them.

Nya...wasn't holding up too well either. Still isn't, but she's doing better. She got really depressed, and at one point, I think she started cutting herself. The other ninja wrote to us all of the time, and she would get to the point where all she would do was hole up in Jay's beds with Kai and Jay's letters. I stepped in when I noticed the scars on her arms.

We both thought we were getting better. I liked to think so.

Anyway, it was really weird being on the Bounty with just Nya. We got through it.

Did we?

But after all that's happened, I think I was the only one who got better, and Nya was getting worse and pretending to be better. I noticed this about five months ago. She started acting really weird, she went out alone more often, and it seemed like she was wearing less and less each time. She started to look really sick, I mean, REALLY sick. Her skin got so pale that it looked white, and her eyes were always bloodshot and sunken. I don't think she was sleeping at all. She got a lot skinnier, too. I had to force her to eat. She ignored me when I asked her something or attempted any kind of conversation. I had no idea what was going on with her, so one day I tailed her when she went out.

I can't describe exactly what happened, but...she was hooked on a newly developed drug called X-7.

I was furious. I ended up shouting at her for about ten minutes, but she didn't listen. She was staring at something that didn't exist, and spaced out. When I was done yelling at her, she passed out. I carried her back to the Bounty, then I realized that we needed help. She needed rehab, I needed a psychologist. We both needed a psychologist. I didn't really have a good education as far as high school went, so me getting a job was out of the option. Nya could've, but she would refuse.

I ended up going to Skylor for help. I told her everything, and she agreed to help. She started talking to me, and she helped me get back on my feet.

I wasn't sure what to do about Nya. I asked Skylor, and she decided to reach out to Ronin. Of course, I was completely against that at first, but Skylor said Nya and Ronin had a-and I quote-'weird-ass relationship that just kind of works for 'em'. She told me he'd be our best option out of who was available. So I agreed. Even though I'd probably have to pay him, it'd be worth it if I could get through to Nya.

Skylor was right.

On the first day, before Ronin came over, I tried to talk to Nya, but she ended up ignoring me completely. When Ronin tried, he actually got through to her. It took about two hours, but he did it. We agreed to let him come over everyday to let him help her through the withdrawal and stuff.

Skylor helped me a lot, too. She let me get a job at the noodle shop, and paid me well. She helped me through my mess of emotions, helped me get stable again. I couldn't (and still can't) thank her enough for what she has done for me.

And, honestly, I don't know how Ronin did it, but he got Nya to listen to him. My curiosity got the best of me, and I started eavesdropping. Sometimes Nya would just be screaming, but eventually that turned into words, which morphed into phrases, which turned into partial sentences, and eventually she was speaking like her old self again. Ronin refused to be paid, too, which surprised me, because he's RONIN for overlord's sake. He told me Nya didn't deserve to go through what she had.

Which spiked my interest.

Nya, before all of this crap happened, was strong. But she was crumbling. The ninja's disappearance made her even more fragile. But I know that there had to of been something else that happened to her, something traumatic. When I asked Ronin, he refused to answer because, apparently, I'm 'too innocent', and Ronin didn't want to break his promise to her. Eventually I asked Nya herself, but she'd go silent and refuse to answer.

One day I went in to talk to her for the first time in a while.

She looked so much better. Her skins as starting to regain some of its original color, she looked well-rested, and she had regained some of her lost weight, too. Her eyes were back to their normal color. And when I walked in, she smiled at me genuinely. We talked for a few hours.

She apologized, and I told her she was forgiven as long as she had learned her lesson. I felt like a giant weight had been lifted off of my chest.

We were both truly getting better. For real.

But then...

Then one day we were showed the tape. Of the ninja.

They...were killed. By what, we don't know.

And we went crashing down again. But we got through it. Skylor and Ronin ended up moving in with us, to my request since I didn't want to let Nya out of our sight this time. After a few more weeks, we formed a new team. I wasn't very keen on the idea, but Ninjago needed new protectors.

Plus, we needed to move on.

The new enemy rose not long after. Us four weren't strong enough to stop it. So many innocents were killed.

We were taken prisoner.

So here I am. Here we are. Rotting in prison.

I'm sorry. To Ninjago, to the other ninja, to mom, dad, and uncle.

I let you all down.

And I can never forgive myself. I was too wrapped up in our own problems to check on the city. I didn't train enough.

I let everyone down.

No amount of sorry is ever going to fix that.

 **Welp. Second entry coming soon ;P**


	6. LG-Entry 2, Day 7-19

***waves* Hellloooo**

 **So.**

 **This story got way more hits than I origninally expected.**

 **For that, I thank you.**

 **Anyway, I'm smashing some of his logs together because they're shorter than I anticipated.**

 **Lloyd Garmadon Day 7**

I...Overlord, I'm weak. I can barely write, let alone stand.

On Day 2, they took me, Nya, and Skylor to a room. It was filled with big machines, and looked like something from a horror movie. I wasn't far off. They hooked us up to them, then left us alone for a minute to do something.

I'm not gonna lie, I was scared out of my wits. While we had time to talk, Nya told me to fight it. I wondered for a second if she knew what was going on, or what the machines were going to do.

Skylor yelled the same thing. What was I missing?!

I didn't have time to ask, because the captors came back, and then they pressed a button. All I remember is screaming at the top my lungs from the most excruciating pain I had ever felt in my entire life. I think I passed out after that. I woke up in my cell.

It took me a few minutes to realize the collar that was suppressing our elemental powers were gone. There was no way I'd be able to summon any of my magic, because my energy was at zero. I was too weak, so I decided to try again tomorrow and rest up today.

So, when I tried on Day 3, nothing happened.

Again on 4. Again on 5. Again on 6. Again today.

Nothing happened. Now, I need to face the truth.

They stripped us of our elements somehow.

Uncle told me this was possible. That was a long time ago, before I turned older, I think. Only the strongest of elementals could survive being exorcised of their element.

With that in mind, I thought of the other two. They're both strong. They had to of made it, too. But my nerves refused to settle until I had proof.

So I started yelling both of their names. Thankfully, they both responded. Skylor sounded exhausted, and I couldn't blame her. Nya, on the other hand, sounded...different.

"We're gonna get out soon! I promise!" I yelled.

 **END LOG**

 **Lloyd Garmadon Day 9**

For the last eight days, they've been feeding me through a little door that's only big enough to allow a tray filled with food on it to slide through.

Today, they let us (minus Ronin, wherever he went) eat at a table. Together. One of the guards explained that if we kept up the "good behavoir", then we'd continue to be rewarded.

Nya didn't look so great. She probably hasn't slept in a while, and her hair was in a ruffled mess. When I first saw her, I hugged her.

"Hold on." I whispered.

She didn't respond.

We didn't eat a lot. Skylor and I were picking at our food, and Nya was only staring at her tray. I couldn't help but wonder what she was thinking about.

We were escorted back to our cells. We then found out that there had been a change: Nya and Skylor had been moved closer together.

Not like I'm complaining.

I'm still worried about Nya. Honestly, after finally bringing her back onto her feet from the incident a while ago, the last thing she needs right now is to be alone.

 **END LOG**

 **Lloyd Garmadon Day 12**

Well...as it turns out, I never really realized how charismatic Ronin was. He's somehow managed to convince the guards to let him walk around the hallway a bit each day. He doesn't talk to me or Skylor, but I think he whispers to Nya every now and then. I'm glad for that. Even if it's Ronin, these two have shared some sort of strange relationship. Whatever it is, it works. Hopefully it'll help Nya, too.

Do I think of Ronin as a traitor? Nope. At least, not yet. In fact...I think he's planning something.

"Do you think the others will come back?" I heard Skylor ask me. The question punches me in the throat.

"I...I don't know anymore." I admit. I've nearly lost hope on them returning.

But I can't. I'm the green ninja, and I've already let everyone down enough times. I can't lose hope, too.

None of us can.

But I feel like some of us have.

 **END LOG**

 **Lloyd Garmadon Day 15**

These damned walls are closing in on me. I really need to get out of here.

"I need to get out of here." I muttered.

"I do, too. Hold on." She responded.

I'm not sure how Nya's doing. She's been way too quiet lately. I tried to ask Ronin, but he just shakes his head slightly each time I ask. I'm not sure what he means, and I have a feeling it's not good.

So, today the bell signaling lunch rang. Skylor and I walked out, and we snuck a peek into Nya's cell.

She wasn't there.

But, there was...a pool of blood on the floor, and bloody handprints circling the bars. We froze in place. I would've demanded to know where they took her, but then I might lose contact with Skylor and Ronin.

We need to stick together as close as we can now that we've lost our magic. If we're to escape, then teamwork will be the only way to do so.

How much of our team is left?

It's a question I ponder daily now.

 **END LOG**

 **Lloyd Garmadon Day 17**

I can't...oh overlord. What else did that machine do besides strip our powers? Can I even blame that machine for the thoughts I'm having?

I don't know anymore. Should I even write it down...?

No.

Well...not yet.

Soon.

 **END LOG**

 **Lloyd Garmadon Day 19**

Overlord...Nya is really starting to scare me.

She came back a few days ago, but at least one guard has been following her every move. Like she can move much. What happened?

So, she came with us to lunch. But...she had this inscrutable expression on her face. Her shoulders were really tense. She kept biting her lip, and wouldn't relax. She refused to talk.

She only smiled. At first, I was glad she was smiling. It seemed like a real smile.

At first.

We were all seated. I noticed how skinny she had become, how pale and dirty her skin was. Her hair was oily, tangled, and brushed back behind her shoulders. Not like any of us look any better.

But then, she stood up slowly.

I asked her what was wrong.

"I'm ready." She responded.

Ready...? For what...?

She turned to face one of the guards.

And she murdered him. I couldn't stop watching the life fade from him as she stabbed him with a shard of glass over and over and over and over again, no more mercy shining in her eyes.

I'm not going into detail simply because I can't. It took six guards to rip her off of his corpse.

"I'm ready!" She yelled.

Then she made eye contact with me, and her smile faded. I just stared at her, my eyes wide. She dropped the shard of glass.

And she stopped struggling. They took her away again.

 **END LOG**

 **Overlord this fic is cringey af**

 **why do you read this**

 **thank you anyways ;u; you're amazing**


	7. Final Entries (LG)

**Lloyd Garmadon Day 20**

mercy is a lost causemercy is a lost causemercy is a lost causemercy is a lost causemercy is a lost causemercy is a lost causemercy is a lost cause

mercy is a lost causemercy is a lost causemercy is a lost causemercy is a lost causemercy is a lost causemercy is a lost cause

mercy is a lost causemercy is a lost causemercy is a lost causemercy is a lost causemercy is a lost causemercy is a lost causemercy is a lost cause

mercy is a lost causemercy is a lost causemercy is a lost causemercy is a lost causemercy is a lost causemercy is a lost cause

mercy is a lost causemercy is a lost causemercy is a lost causemercy is a lost causemercy is a lost cause

mercy is a lost causemercy is a lost causemercy is a lost causemercy is a lost causemercy is a lost causemercy is a lost cause

mercy is a lost causemercy is a lost causemercy is a lost causemercy is a lost cause

mercy is a lost causemercy is a lost causemercy is a lost causemercy is a lost causemercy is a lost causemercy is a lost cause

mercy is a lost causemercy is a lost causemercy is a lost causemercy is a lost causemercy is a lost cause

mercy is a lost causemercy is a lost causemercy is a lost causemercy is a lost causemercy is a lost causemercy is a lost causemercy is a lost cause

mercy is a lost causemercy is a lost causemercy is a lost causemercy is a lost causemercy is a lost cause

mercy is a lost causemercy is a lost causemercy is a lost cause

mercy is a lost causemercy is a lost causemercy is a lost cause

mercy is a lost causemercy is a lost causemercy is a lost causemercy is a lost cause

mercy is amercy is a lost cause lost causemercy is a lost cause

mercy is a lost causemercy is a lost causemercy is a lost causemercy is a lost cause

mercy is a lost mercy is a lost cause is a lost causemercy is a lost causemercy is a lost causemercy is a mercy is a lost causelost causemercy is a lost causemercy is a lost causemercy is a lost causemercy is a lost causemercy is a lost causemercy is a lost causemercy is a lost cause

mercy is a lost causemercy is a lost causemercy is a lost causemercy is a lost causemercy is a lost cause

mercy is a lost causemercy is a lost causemercy is a lost causemercy is a lost cause

mercy is a lost cause

mercy is a lost cause

mercy is a lost cause

mercy is a lost cause

mercy is a lost cause

 **END LOG**

 **Lloyd Garmadon Day 22**

Mercy is a lost cause.

I used to advocate it. I loved it; cherished it.

But...there is no. More. Mercy. I mean, look around us. No one is showing mercy mercy mercy!

I'm done. Skylor keeps telling me to hold on.

But I can't.

I'm done. No one ever listened to me; I was just the stupid little kid who lost his childhood.

I DON'T NEED SYMPATHY! SYMPATHY, FUCK UNCLE, FUCK THE NINJA, FUCK EVERYTHING! I'M FINISHED!

I'M GOING TO KILL ALL THESE FUCKING GUARDS FOR ALL THE PAIN THEY'VE CAUSED ME! I'M DONE!

 **END LOG**

The composition book falls out of Misako's hands.

"What...?" she whispers, falling to her knees. "Why...?"

"I don't know," Cole says, his voice lacking its usual confidence, "but we sure as hell need to find out!"

"W-where could they have possibly gone?" Jay asks, smile completely gone.

"We should start at Nya's Samurai X cave. You know how much she loves that place," Kai responds, his arms crossed and eyes red.

"I agree, that will be a good starting point. We should not split up in an unknown environment, however," Zane replies, "that would be unwise."

"Then what are waiting for?" Sensei asks.

...

 **(Lloyd)**

I'm thinking about heading to Oraborus and spending awhile there. Even though at one time, I was captured and kept here, I still like it.

Ugh, it's got to be close to midnight. Ever since I was stripped of my power, I've been more prone to the affects of the natural world. Sucks ass, but...whatever. Gripping my rifle tighter, I shiver a little bit.

Something snaps, making me turn my head to the source of the sound.

Dammit, a group of ghouls.

The effects of the war were...not pretty. The new enemy we'd been facing when we were still...merciful...had been a new species from some other world or dimension. I don't remember. Being from a new world, it was expected that they carried over some disease, right? Yeah, they did.

These ghouls are the results.

The disease ended up attacking the brain for the most part. I can't remember how it was transferred...likely through air. There was no cure, no way to stop the new species. It's a miracle none of us have been infected yet.

My rifle is much too noisy for being out in the open like this, so I pull out a suppressed pistol (a gift from Ronin). Slinging the rifle over my shoulder, I raise the pistol.

Damn, these fuckers are hard to see at night. Skin a dark, dark black, eyes small and beady, arms eerily long and legs unnaturally thick. Its skin is covered in Overlord knows what.

I raise my pistol and pull the trigger, the bullet shooting through the first one's head. It collapses. From the darkness, I can make out three or four other ones; there's no time to waste, then. The second begins charging at me, so I dart left, aim at its head, shoot, hear him collapse. The third one is a little faster than its buddies. It swipes one of his arms at me, but I dodge right, shoot it in the arm. Kicking it down, I put a bullet through its head. A strange, green goo oozes out.

That's another thing; you can't touch its blood. It's way too...acidic, I think.

After making sure there are no more, I keep going.

...I thought the ninja were dead.

But I can't focus on this now. They can't see me like this. Do I even want them alive? I mean, out here...you're pretty much better off dead, so you won't have to suffer like we did.

It's kill or be killed.

 **I know you guys want everyone else to go insane...don't worry, Nya will not be the only one. I gotchu guyssss**

 **So, I'm thinking this story is going to deal with the whole kill/be killed thing, and then...maybe drugs.**

 **I dunno.**

 **Two or three of you reviewed and said you wanted more...it filled me with determination! :D**


End file.
